


Afterthought

by OrangeCO



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCO/pseuds/OrangeCO
Summary: 代朋友发的，作者真的不是我（……*mob事后，本质all符，出场是琪x符，有取道具/镜面play/锁链监禁/事后描写，变态性癖多，没有逻辑，r18，5k2纯车，普通又细致的快乐日符，不香。不能接受不要点进。不要点进。不要点进。





	Afterthought

　　

　　解决掉最后一个人，琪亚娜走近那间最里的地下室，贴在门外判断里面是否有埋伏的时候，细微的震动声顺着地面和门扉传来，门开时隐约有什么挪动的声音，只有一个人的呼吸声清晰，气息紊乱没有章法，不像是精心的埋伏，像是压抑着的喘息，甚至叫她听出了甜腻的意味。琪亚娜闯进去，灯光昏黄，杂乱的资料和木板也藏不住人，正对着那面不知何意的镜子，她一眼发现角落里衣衫不整的人——那无论如何都不像是正常的打斗后能出现的损伤，那个被蒙上眼也熟悉的身影靠在墙边，双手被拷住高高挂在头上方，使她无法蜷缩起来，保持着跪坐的姿势，短背心被搭在腰间，似乎是在遮住什么，那件紧身衣究竟本身就是露肩，还是被撕扯成遮不住胸前青紫的模样时顺便扯走了袖子？该庆幸发尾的发饰落在地上，松散的发丝搭在那条银色的锁链上，锁链捆着纤细的脚腕，琪亚娜才能认出这是谁，但她更希望自己认不出，也不愿相信，自己的班长会出现在这种地方——以这种姿态。

　　她步伐再慢也被听见了，面前的人似乎意识到什么一般动了动手腕，符华手腕被挣扎摩擦出的红痕血迹正在隐隐发痛，苍白手指冻得发紫几乎丧失知觉，膝盖磕在石板上的细微痛觉都快被缩小、忽略了。即使有人踏进来她也不想给半点反应，但那饱含惊诧与不可置信的少女声音猛然在她脑中炸起，琪亚娜下意识道出了那个熟悉的称呼：“班长……？！”

　　符华全身上下的感觉都因为这一声呼唤苏醒了，几乎就在同时连绵不断的激烈快感又开始折磨她的心智，刚想唤出的琪亚娜三个字戛然而止，转成了高调的呻吟，被束缚的视野不知道该望向哪里，黑暗的环境更加使她对于熟悉的人看到这副模样的羞耻感强烈，达到高潮多次后的身体暴露在空气中都像是受到催情般的敏感。琪亚娜目光不知道往哪放，方才人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的凛然气质也全部消失了，紧张至支支吾吾地说不出什么合适的话来，老半晌才在符华终于用喘息的间隙唤出她的名字时走近。越是走近越是触目惊心，该做什么全都忘得一干二净，符华裸露的皮肤上在灰暗环境里看不出颜色的痕迹，腿和身子都在打颤的班长，和压抑的呻吟，对于琪亚娜来说都过于不可置信了，她解开那层黑色的遮眼布，手心湿漉漉的，不知道是自己的汗水还是那块布上的眼泪，符华的眼神涣散，还在努力望向她，带着生理性的眼泪和泪痕，四目相对的时候又霎时躲开，琪亚娜也不敢对视，乍一看到的震怒已经全数变成了尴尬，胡乱掰开那银质手铐，还未明白为什么自己的班长会被暗算到这个地步。那双手臂无力垂下，琪亚娜的目光顺着手指向上，却不敢再去看腿间，她隐约清楚那里面应该藏着点什么，但是有种由衷的直感告诉她再进一步就绝回不来了，她解开脚拷时尚且晕晕乎乎，震动声靠的太近，近在咫尺搅乱了她的思考，手套碰到符华皮肤时总会有颤抖的应激反应，她不敢问发生了什么，贴心的试图扶符华起来，符华却只是摇头，声音也打颤，把腿从跪坐的麻痹中略微舒展开来，还没能恢复半点力气。

　“K…Kiana同学，你…先等我一会…”

　　琪亚娜从来没有这么听话过，即刻就放下了人想逃，她想着能不能帮个忙或者做点什么，但是面对这样的符华多看一眼都觉得心神不宁，符华语句末尾的飘忽声调像是催命符，她心里奇怪的想法就像点进名为愤怒里的清水里的一滴墨，逐渐晕染开来，让她不敢继续看下去，显得冷静过头。可把人丢在这也太不负责，她嗯嗯好好的敷衍过去，颇为贴心的给人盖上了自己的外套，脚下踩碎的木板嘎吱嘎吱，带起的风掀起了不知名的资料，走到那面正对着符华的镜子前也不敢看一眼，只是欲盖弥彰一样收起那些资料躲在后面探出半个身子开口又缩回去：“班长，那个、我就在旁边、需要帮忙的话尽管叫我！”

　　这种话并不让人心安，有人在一旁更加让符华感到从头到脚的羞耻，心知肚明琪亚娜是不会偷看的人，可是本身现在的处境就让她无法平静，她勉强支力去控制身体，好在地下室没人看见她潮红的面色，腿间不停嗡嗡的震动声太过强烈，符华手一握住腿间塞的极深的按摩棒就打颤，她紧闭着眼试图拔它出来，可是那被消除了大半的力气早不足以做到这点，仅仅稍微伸出那么一截那变化的震动频率就让她无法接受，于是在刹那又松手缩了回去，将她送上了快感巅峰，却毫不注意那高潮余韵里敏感身体的承受能力，继续在不停在甬道里捅进，震得她没法抵抗。

　　之前这样的时刻她似乎已经体会过多次，符华在突如其来的刺激里喘不过气，呼吸急得几乎要窒息，她咬着牙忍住了呻吟的冲动，睁开眼带着水光，模糊地面对映出她身影的镜子，眼泪不受控制，她又得去适应包裹着的物体顶在身体里的饱涨触感才能恢复力量，那顶端好像还有什么在不停跳动，越是她想忽略越是显得清晰，耳边隆隆的响，只剩下那一片的触感清晰，符华身体被电击般瑟缩着，那面镜子里的她没了已经那点遮挡，她能看见自己腿间是怎样的一片泥泞，包括搅动中颤巍巍腿根黏腻的清澈液体，羞耻感使得快感更加明晰，隔着那件外套冰冷墙边传来丝丝凉意，迫使她强撑着清醒，摒气去把长长的硬物一点点扯出，上面凸起的部分摩擦过内壁，受到刺激的甬道抽搐挤压着想要驱赶处异物，反而因为咬得更紧而导致她更加费力，取出时极其响亮的发出了啵的一声。

　　站在镜子背后抱着手臂不动声色的琪亚娜更加脑子乱成一团浆糊，换了个姿势面壁思过，转身鞋尖碾过地面发出有些沉重的摩擦声。符华松了口气，可是取出后仍有不停顿的道具在里面跳动，强势的动力感觉上还一直开着最高档，面对着这小玩意她终于没了辙，要她伸进去取比刚才还要更挑战她的羞耻心，符华终于抱腿缩起了身子，表现出十足的无可奈何和茫然，道具刺激的她全身酸麻，而拿出来的按摩棒上还牵扯着银丝，咕噜噜滚进一旁的木板里。

　　琪亚娜听见重物落进碎屑的声音，即刻就探头探脑地询问：“班长、你没事吧？”

　　快感还没能烧毁符华的大脑，她听见琪亚娜的呼唤后急促深呼吸了两次，张口拼凑不出完整的句子来，断断续续地回应：“没…没事。”

　　就算是再傻的人也听得出其中不能是没事的含义，琪亚娜蹙眉，符华奇怪的反应给她带来特殊的实感，叫她完全不能控制自己复杂的心情，她又说：“班长你看起来完全不像是没事的样子，真的没事吗？”

　　符华甚至没了回应，身体的敏感比以往更甚，连布料的摩擦都给她带来不同的感受，抵抗不停顿的热流就已经耗费她大多数的精力。琪亚娜总算不再磨磨蹭蹭了，她慌乱着下定决心去打开了地下室的灯，白炽灯不算闪耀，也让还想着遮挡什么的符华无所遁形，符华一瞬间没法睁眼，身体里连续不断炸开的快感强烈到符华整个腰身都酥软。琪亚娜就趁着这时间正式借着光去看之前一眼都不敢直视的符华，大大小小的淤青和青紫仍在沉默着告诉她之前发生了什么，符华本身过于白皙的皮肤就衬得那些印子格外明显，一点红痕也扎眼的不行，撕碎的衣物和盖上的外套什么都遮不住。琪亚娜蹲下身隔着手套若即若离地触着那些痕迹，目光晦暗不明，符华随着她的动作发出几声短促的喘息，疑似是痛呼，沙哑又无助，掺杂着恳求她相信一样的语调：“…Kiana…，我没事。”

　　琪亚娜不信，偏生要盯着她胸前那点不知道怎么来的红印，也就只是抚上，不敢再进一步，只是这么明晃晃的对峙，符华不堪她清澈目光的灼热，抬起一条胳膊挡住了脸颊，琪亚娜的手又移到她腿根，那些指印不知道是谁留下的，一碰到符华就腿软，感觉到大腿根的嫩肉火烧一样的疼，咬着唇不出声，琪亚娜褪掉手套的指尖落在她唇边摩挲，似乎在寻找有没有落下哪个痕迹，好在琪亚娜没有在唇角发现吻痕，只有符华自己咬出的血迹干涸在唇上。她想自己的班长平日里又温柔又严肃，实力那么强，连她全力都留不下几个伤痕，为什么会有人可以在这样的地下室在她身上啃咬出色情的红印，在她只敢余光去瞥的白皙腰身上掐出血液不通，用恶劣的道具侵犯她，她去想这样的可能性就没法冷静，压着嗓子开口，装出了自己最成熟最值得人信任的声音，依旧没能遮住里面的委屈：“……班长、你不相信我吗？”

　　平日符华就对琪亚娜这种认真又带着亲近意味的语气无解，即使这样的场合也一样，她恍惚地没有抗拒琪亚娜的靠近，骨髓里都好像被刺激了个彻底，在她的逼问下脸颊烧成一片却说不出自己的请求：“…Kiana……”

　　眼巴巴指望着符华信任一回自己的琪亚娜歪歪头，一只手还搭在符华腿上，敏锐察觉到细微的震动声，不是之前那样强烈的，但是仔细听却更加让她面红耳赤，好像明白了符华为何会是这个反应，她匆忙想再问点什么，符华此时却呜咽着喘出高了一个调子的呻吟，低低的喘息都染上了泣音，搂住她脖子在耳边断断续续地讲：“Kiana、能…把里面的东西…取…取……”

　　声音越变越低，显然又被符华压了下去，琪亚娜这时候表现的比符华还要紧张，不知所措没法询问，想装作听不懂都已经来不及了，符华的手箍着大腿，指印捏的发白，冷汗浸得她额发服帖的贴紧脸颊，凌乱灰发挠的琪亚娜心痒。琪亚娜望着那处白印，后知后觉地给符华裹紧了外套，自觉很听话地伸向了符华腿间，埋进去的动作缓慢又小心，只进去一个指节就慌慌张张的想要询问符华的感受：“…班长，班长？”

　　她显得小心翼翼，符华耳尖都红的发烫，再次被异物入侵的触感敏感的不行，在取出前反而像是助纣为虐，内壁绞紧了手指，不住地收缩，所到之处一片火热，琪亚娜甚至能感觉到液体在她探进时溢出，发出淫靡意味的水声，顶进时被包裹得过于紧致，她伸手按住符华的脊背，瘦的她摸得到骨头，她本意是安抚，可琪亚娜的温柔总是少见的，小心翼翼也是少见的，符华也没能适应不听话的同学这么认真且怜惜的态度，被触摸的部位传来诡异的快感，她听见好心的琪亚娜凑在她耳边句句诚恳，内容堪称调戏：“班长，放松一点。太紧了。”

　　符华抬着的手臂垂下，露出一双眼眶通红带着水汽的眼睛来，暴露在空气里的肌肤微微颤抖，无声地做出反应，琪亚娜能察觉到之前的阻碍变小了，那紧绷甬道温顺地接受了她的入侵，严丝合缝包裹着她摁进去的纤长手指，她只是进入的过程擦到某处都激得符华大脑一片空白，哭腔都无助地给她蹦了出来，琪亚娜还是一点点的抚过她脊背，轻柔地让符华放松。一节节脊骨分明，她望着人背才发现自己的班长有这么纤瘦。琪亚娜伸进深处夹不出那个不停跳动的恶劣玩意，只好摁住它向外推，动作又慢又轻，生怕哪里影响了符华，可是本身这种开着最大档的快感就让符华无所适从，动起来更甚，越慢越像软刀子割肉，符华的手从一开始在空气里握紧到无力的推搡琪亚娜的肩，说这是抵抗太对不起之前被她踹断半只手的恶徒，只能说是下意识的反应，交给他人总归比自己动手要让她不害躁，她染上哭腔的喘息尽力拼凑成句子，神志清醒的时候绝说不出那样的话。

　　“…太深了…Kiana…快一点…”

　　琪亚娜连呼吸都不敢大声，符华唤她的声音在熔断她的理智，动作越行越慢，摁着东西向外碾过里面每一寸，琪亚娜总控制不好力度，按压时轻时重，无法预测的节奏几乎要把符华逼疯，靠着墙面的重心逐渐转移到琪亚娜身上，肩一抽一抽的耸动，只能靠双手抱紧琪亚娜的肩获得支撑，无意识的喘息已经完全没法忍耐，但此时却不是胡乱的言语，抵抗后含糊不清也全是一个名字，像是在从那里面汲取安全感。

　　“Kiana…Kiana…Kiana、…Kiana……”

　　琪亚娜耳边就是人呼出的热气，大脑都被这样粘腻的呻吟堵住，符华的身体已经完全交给了她，她动作还是不敢快，似乎还有几分自己的小心思在里面，出去的时候恰好按的住那块敏感的软肉，她都能感觉到收缩痉挛的甬道不停用力，符华的喘息也乍然变调，手在空气里无力抓过，整个身体软在了她身上，琪亚娜反而像是被吓到了，牢牢按在上面不得动弹，任由跳蛋碾转在那块软肉上，符华已经没法思考这种情形究竟是她故意为之还是真的懵了，让她酸软的快感强烈得她连喘都喘不过气，电流一样窜过全身，短促的呼吸和想说的全成了抽噎，琪亚娜这才又慢慢慢慢地推着道具向外，慢的像是又要那玩意换了个姿势研磨内壁，符华已经没了和她喘的力气，冷汗隔着衣物渗进，下颌磕在了她肩上，生理性眼泪已经流到了脖颈，琪亚娜看见符华后颈也有色情的红痕，心情怎么都明朗不起来，她难得被班长抱一次居然是这种情况，感觉地下室的什么东西都碍眼。

　　琪亚娜终于把那玩意取出来扔进了一旁，凌迟般叫符华无所适从的快感才结束，她已经没法分辨下身的胀痛究竟算不算的上空虚了，脱力般软绵绵地靠在人身上，光是抱着琪亚娜掉眼泪已经花费了她的全部的精力，没有再出声说点什么，琪亚娜也茫然无措，拍着她的肩问班长没事了吗班长还好吗，得到的只有隐忍的哭腔和努力平稳却做不到的喘息，她的直觉告诉她这时候提什么都不好，保持着作为背景一般的沉默，等到耳边的呼吸终于喘匀了才开口：“班长，可以回去了吗？”

　　被她扶起来的符华踉踉跄跄，琪亚娜都看得到腿根有液体流下，这副模样无论如何都不像是可以出去的样子，她这时候转的极快的脑子绕过几个选项，自觉面对着符华就脸红的琪亚娜选择了先离开去冷静一下，她的理由也充分：“班长，我、我先去找找有没有衣服给你！！”

　　意外的符华没有同意她的要求，涣散的眼神聚焦起来，又搂紧了她脖颈，埋进她颈间闷声闷气，故作平静的姿态，可打颤的身体还是暴露了她的反应，她声音不似以前那么清晰，但对于琪亚娜的作用是一样的：“…Kiana，…请…等一下再走吧。”

　　——

　　事后回了圣芙蕾雅力量恢复了琪符也he了没有你们想要的悲剧剧情。


End file.
